Firelight
by jniteshade
Summary: Tentang sebuah perjuangan yang sebenarnya. Cinta yang berbaur dengan banyak pengorbanan dan air mata. Chanyeol yang merupakan agen tertinggi dari Badan Intelijen di Negaranya, harus menghadapi seorang pria mungil yang selalu menegakkan dagunya ketika berbicara padanya. Jengkel? Jangan ditanya lagi.


Renjun a.k.a. jniteshade present

.

.

.

a ChanBaek fanfiction: Firelight

.

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO and all around of them aren't mine, I just making a fiction story about them for unleash my imagination

Cast: EXO Members

Genre: Fiction, Action, Crime, Suspense, AU

Rating: M

Warning: Bloody scene and Violence

.

.

.

Langkah kaki cepat terdengar di sepanjang lorong bangunan megah. Seorang pria tinggi berpakaian serba gelap tampak mengamati sekeliling dengan waspada, seolah ingin mengantisipasi hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah senjata api dan bom asap—salah satu dari sekian banyak perisai utamanya—disamping senjata dan perlengkapan lainnya yang berada aman dalam mantel hitam yang dikenakannya. Gerakan tubuhnya ringan, karena sebelumnya puluhan penjaga telah 'dibereskannya' di dalam sana.

"Key, tolong bantu aku, sekarang." Ia berbicara melalui handie talkie kepada salah satu rekannya yang selalu stand by untuk misi kali ini.

"Bagaimana misinya?"

"Tch, of course. Already done. Kau meremehkanku ha?"

"Great! You're awsome as always, Leader-nim." Key alias Jongin, bersiul bangga.

Terdengar geraman tak sabaran dari ujung sana, "Lanjutkan nanti ocehanmu, sekarang cepat beritahu aku dimana 'tempat pendaratannya'!" Sang Leader berujar, ketus.

Key memutar bola matanya, bosan. Selalu begini, niat memuji malah dapat caci maki—memang dasar nasib—namun dengan tanggap ia segera menyambar sebuah alat, yang akan menyambungkannya ke salah satu rekan mereka lainnya.

"Key memanggil Wind, 'ku ulangi sekali lagi, Key memanggil Wind." Tak perlu menunggu lama, sebuah balasan diterimanya, namun perlu keheningan dan konsentrasi ekstra, karena si 'Wind' ini berbicara dengan sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Hyung, posisiku sekarang sudah di gerbang selatan, tapi di sini terlalu banyak penjaga. Bagaimana ini?" Wind —alias Oh Sehun berucap pelan, matanya terus menatap ke bawah, alisnya berkerut. Posisinya yang berada di atas sebuah pohon memudahkannya melakukan pengintaian, apalagi dengan keadaan gelap di sekitar situ, membuat sosoknya nyaris tidak terlihat oleh musuh.

Di sisi lain Jongin melirik sederetan monitor yang ada di tempatnya, memeriksa tiap pergerakan yang terpampang di benda persegi tersebut, sebelum menganalisanya. "Tenang, kau hanya perlu membereskan yang ada di situ, sisanya aman." Membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Maksudmu, hyung, apakah Leader-nim yang sudah 'membereskan' sisanya?" Terdengar gumaman tidak jelas di ujung sana. Namun Sehun tidak memerlukan jawaban, karena itu berarti memang 'iya'. Mendadak bulu romanya berdiri, ia merinding. Tidak heran, pikirnya. Bukan tanpa alasan memang Leader mereka dijuluki 'Monster of Phoenix'.

Dalam hati ia pun mulai menghitung, 'Satu, dua, tiga, … ' hingga akhirnya hitungannya berhenti di jumlah ke dua puluh. Sehun menepuk dahinya secara imaginer, "Ia tidak berharap aku benar-benar akan membantai semuanya, 'kan?" Menghembuskan napas agak keras, ia pun akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk memulai penyerangan tersebut. Tangannya meraih revolver yang selalu tersedia di saku mantelnya.

'Dor!'

Tembakan pertama ia luncurkan, membuat kumpulan penjaga itu kalang kabut, mencari-cari siapa gerangan yang telah meluncurkan tembakan pada rekan mereka—yang kini sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa.

'Dor! Dor! Dor!'

Tembakan beruntun kembali terdengar, membuat beberapa tubuh kembali tumbang tak bernyawa. Sang pelaku—yang tak lain adalah Sehun sendiri–masih senantiasa dengan posisinya sebelumnya, tak bergeming sedikit pun.

Sebelum kemudian salah satu dari penjaga itu akhirnya mulai menyadari keberadaannya.

"Di atas sana!" teriakan keras itu terdengar, bersamaan dengan puluhan kepala yang serentak menoleh ke arah pohon tempatnya berada kini. Seringaiannya seketika terkembang, akhirnya. Dengan keahliannya memanjat dan berkelit, ia menghindari beberapa butir peluru yang kini melesat ke arahnya. Gerakannya gesit dan cekatan, meraih tembok batu yang menjorok ke luar, sebelum kemudian berjalan cepat—berlari—di sepanjang saluran pipa air yang berada di atas situ.

Suara peluru yang diletuskan masih terdengar saling menyahut, dengan Sehun yang masih berusaha menghindar dari hujan peluru yang menderanya. 'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati, mulai merasa kewalahan dengan semua ini. Jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak tangkas dalam pertempuran jarak jauh seperti ini, ia lebih memilih menghajar satu-persatu musuhnya dengan tangan kosong—alias pertempuran jarak dekat—dengan keahlian beladiri yang dimilikinya.

Luncuran peluru miliknya hanya mampu mengenai beberapa orang itu, sementara sisanya masih setia mengejarnya dengan senjata di tangan mereka.

"Argh!" Satu peluru berhasil menembus bahunya, membuat tubuhnya sontak jatuh dan terguling dari tembok dengan ketinggian sekitar enam meter itu. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya, secepat kilat ia segera bangun dan berlari, untuk berlindung di salah satu pilar besar yang ada di sana. Bahunya terasa nyeri, dan benar saja, terlihat darah telah mengalir lumayan banyak dari luka itu.

"Double sialan!" Ia kembali memaki, merutuki kebodohan sekaligus nasib buruknya kini.

'Crek!'

Sehun kembali menegang, matanya terbelalak lebar. Dapat dirasakannya sebuah moncong dari senjata api yang dingin telah menempel di salah satu pelipisnya. Membuat tubuhnya seketika kaku, tak berani bergerak. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan—

'Dor!'

Tembakan yang diluncurkan dengan kecepatan dewa, seketika membuat tubuh itu ambruk.

Pria itu meniup ujung senjatanya, sekedar memastikan alat itu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Netranya menatap tubuh yang telah bersimpah darah, tanpa nyawa.

"H-hyung!" Alangkah terkejutnya sang pria Oh muda, masih dengan ancaman ujung pistol di kepalanya, kini ia dengan berani menatap ke arah orang itu—penyelamatnya—sekaligus juga orang yang telah menodongkan senjata padanya.

"Kau sungguh ceroboh, Wind." Pernyataan yang dilontarkan dengan suara berat dan nada dingin itu sukses membuat Sehun merinding.

Serbuan langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah mereka, membuat si pria tinggi kembali sigap dengan memuntahkan pelurunya tepat mengenai sasaran—kali ini ia menggunakan kedua tangannya—membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya, melihat dua senjata legendaris berada di dua tangan pria itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah SW 500 dan Desert Eagle—salah satu yang terbaik di dunia—senjata dengan kaliber kuat dan mematikan. Untuk akurasi tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, karena terbukti kini dengan banyaknya penjaga yang telah tumbang akibat menjadi sasaran dari kedua senjata itu.

Sang 'Phoenix' alias Leader, Park Chanyeol. Kemampuannya dalam bidang militer tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Segala bentuk pelatihan beladiri dan sipil telah dikuasainya. Khususnya dalam bidang ini, tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya dalam hal keahlian memegang dan mengendalikan senjata. Tiada peluru yang terbuang sia-sia, karena semua telah tepat mengenai sasarannya.

"Kau, jangan diam saja. Tangan kirimu masih berfungsi 'kan? Gunakan itu untuk membereskan sisanya." Chanyeol mulai bergerak ke sisi kiri, mengincar penjaga dengan kemampuan yang lumayan berbeda dari lainnya—kemungkinan kepala penjaganya—dan kembali meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Benar saja, tanpa perlu menunggu lama, ia dapat melihat beberapa orang musuh mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

Menghela napas—dan dengan menghiraukan rasa sakitnya—kini Sehun telah dihadapkan pada dua orang—yang untungnya tanpa senjata—dan memulai perkelahian itu dengan tangan kosong. Ia pantang menyerang musuh yang tidak bersenjata, walaupun kini ia tengah memegangnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, karena kini dua orang itu telah dibereskannya, terkapar tak berdaya. Dilihatnya di sisi lain sang Leader sedang berkutat dengan satu orang, namun secara bersamaan juga diinterupsi oleh tiga orang lainnya yang masih tersisa.

Bergegas, ia mendekat secara diam-diam ke area itu, memutuskan persembunyiannya di balik semak. Dapat dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sedang berada di balik pot air mancur, terlibat gencatan senjata dengan salah seorang penjaga yang diincarnya.

Kini merupakan tugas bagi Sehun untuk membereskan sisanya. Memastikan amunisinya masih cukup, sebelum tangan kirinya—yang tidak cedera—tergerak untuk menembak tiga orang di sana dalam jangka waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Berhasil, karena kini ketiga sasarannya itu telah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Suara tembakan seketika membuat satu orang yang tersisa di situ terkejut dan lengah—yang langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol dengan menyarangkan sebuah peluru di kakinya. Pria itu jatuh tertelungkup.

Segera Sehun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya—di balik semak—untuk langsung menerjang ke arah orang itu, dengan niat melumpuhkannya dengan serangan terakhir. Namun—

"Tidak, jangan habisi dia!" Segera dihalangi oleh sang Leader. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Namun melihat adanya pergerakan dari orang itu, dengan cepat ia memutuskan menghilangkan kesadaran si pria dengan memukul keras tengkuknya, menyebabkan kini ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Ia melihat ke sekitar, memastikan tidak ada yang tersisa lagi. Dan memang tidak ada yang dilihatnya, selain keadaan yang sangat kacau—seperti umumnya area sehabis pertempuran—dengan banyaknya tubuh bergelimpangan akibat cedera—bahkan meninggal.

"Mari, Hyung-nim, kita tinggalkan tempat ini. Di lahan tidak jauh dari sini sudah ada helikopter yang akan membawa kita kem–"

"Tolong bawa juga dia bersama kita." suara Chanyeol menyela, membuat Sehun sempat bingung pada siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh sang Leader. Namun melihat atensi Chanyeol yang senantiasa terpaut pada sosok tubuh—yang masih tak sadarkan diri—di bawah, membuat Sehun akhirnya paham. Apalagi dengan kata tolong yang sebelumnya diucapkan oleh Hyung-nim nya, membuat Sehun melakukan perintah atasannya tersebut tanpa banyak protes.

Dibaliknya tubuh itu, sebelum mengangkatnya dalam gendongan di bahu. 'Uuh orang ini lumayan berat,' batin Sehun, namun karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan angkat beban, hal itu masih bisa ditoleransi.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat pendaratan, hanya keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Selain karena memang Leader mereka yang satu ini orangnya tidak banyak bicara, Sehun juga tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

'Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Apa Hyung-nim mengenalnya?'

Tidak banyak yang diketahuinya, selain nama orang itu—yang dilihatnya tadi saat membalik tubuhnya—berada dalam nametag yang terpasang di dada kirinya. Byun Baekhyun.

'Byun Baekhyun? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya.' batin Sehun, bingung.

Mungkin ia akan mengetahuinya saat mereka telah tiba di markas nanti.

 ** _Keesokan harinya ..._**

Sepasang monolid itu perlahan membuka. Menampakkan setengah iris gelap yang mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatan dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Seorang lelaki tinggi tegap terlihat berbicara dengan Dokter, membelakanginya.

"Tidak banyak luka selain tembakan di kaki, dan memar di belakang leher … dan itu kemungkinan karena pukulan. Benar begitu Sehun-ssi?"

"Ahahaha … " Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Sehun hanya bisa tertawa canggung, secara tidak langsung membenarkan ucapan sang Dokter.

"Argh!"

Sontak kedua pria yang berdiri di sana menoleh ke asal suara—yang tak lain tak bukan—berasal dari ranjang pasien. Terlihat di sana pria itu tengah berusaha bangun, mengerang sambil memegang belakang lehernya, kemungkinan karena rasa sakit yang menyerang tiba-tiba.

Dokter itu—Kang Seunghoon—pun dengan sigap memeriksanya, memberikan pertolongan dan pengobatan pada pria itu.

Di sela-sela kejadian tersebut, terdengar bunyi panggilan masuk. Terlihat ID sang pemanggil, Leader-nim. Sehun berdehem sejenak, sebelum mulai mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya, Hyung-nim."

"Ada perkembangan?" tanya suara berat di seberang sana.

"Dia sudah siuman, Hyung, baru saja." lapor Sehun.

"Baiklah, tugasmu selesai. Segera kembali ke markas."

"Siap, Leader!"

Dan panggilan pun ditutup. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya—lagi—dan tatapannya beralih pada dua orang di depannya. Terlihat Dokter Kang baru saja selesai menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tubuh pria itu—yang untungnya tanpa perlawanan—membuat pria itu kini kembali kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Tenang, ini hanya obat penenang. Kau tak mau bukan jika tiba-tiba nanti ia memberontak? Sampai nanti Chanyeol sendiri yang akan datang kemari." jelas Dokter Kang panjang lebar, menjawab wajah kebingungan rekannya itu.

Sehun akhirnya mengangguk, paham. "Tolong jaga dia sampai Hyung-nim datang, Dokter Kang. Aku percaya padamu." ucap Sehun sembari menepuk pelan bahu sang Dokter, sebelum sosoknya mulai berbalik, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 ** _Naegok-dong, South Korea_**

 ** _-Markas pusat NIS-_**

Langkah kakinya terdengar berirama, berjalan di sepanjang koridor bangunan yang terlihat lumayan megah. Sesuai perintah Leader-nim nya, Sehun kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju markasnya—saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hai, lama tak jumpa, uri lovely dongsaeng!"

Ternyata Kim Jongin.

Sehun menepis tangan itu, "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Hyung. Itu menggelikan." tukasnya dengan wajah tidak bersahabat.

"Hahaha … kau masih bisa galak juga ternyata!" Lalu terdengar teriakan dari Sehun, karena Jongin yang kini memiting kepalanya di antara dua lengan pria itu.

Pergulatan 'kakak-adik' yang jarang akur itu akhirnya berhenti. Membawa mereka pada ujung koridor—ruangan markas yang telah terisi oleh orang. Ralat, beberapa orang.

Mereka melihat ke arah Sehun dan Jongin, ekspresinya bermacam-macam. Ada yang tersenyum, heran—bahkan ada juga yang tertangkap sedang tertidur. Di luar semua itu, terlihat sang Leader aka Park Chanyeol, juga tengah menatap ke arah mereka. Tajam. Kedua tangan bertumpu menutupi bibirnya.

Sehun berdehem gugup, sembari menepuk pelan jaket army kesayangannya, merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan. Begitu pun juga dengan Jongin. Mereka kini berjalan beriringan, mengambil tempat duduk yang tersisa di sana.

"Kurasa kalian semua sudah tahu apa yang akan kita bahas kali ini," Seorang pria berusia sekitar awal 30-an, berbicara dengan lamat-lamat. Ia mengambil sebuah remote, menekannya, lalu layar LED di seberang mereka hidup. Menampilkan berita terbaru hari ini.

Terlihat demonstrasi di mana-mana. Menuntut penurunan jabatan Presiden saat ini.

Pria itu berbalik—dari yang tadinya turut melihat ke layar—kini menatap ke arah anak didiknya, satu-persatu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, misi kali ini telah berhasil dilaksanakan, oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun sebagai 'attacker', dan juga Jongin sebagai 'taskmaster'." ucap sang Direktur—Kim Junmyeon—itu dengan bangga.

Ah, ya. Tentu saja masih segar di ingatan Sehun. Misi beberapa hari lalu, yang melibatkan satuan pasukan khusus kepresidenan. Penyelinapan mereka ke kediaman sang pemimpin negeri, demi mencari satu-satunya bukti. Bukti bahwa telah terjadi penyelewengan yang dilakukan oleh sang Presiden, yang menyebabkan kerugian bagi Negara.

Misi yang diberikan oleh atasan tak langsung mereka, pimpinan tertinggi NIS (National Intelligence Service)—atau Badan Intelijen Negara Korea Selatan—Lee Soo Man.

Sejatinya mereka tidaklah bekerja untuk pemerintah, namun lebih untuk rakyat. Secara tidak langsung suara rakyat-lah pimpinan tertinggi mereka. Sesuai dengan misi dan motto yang dipegang teguh oleh tiap anggotanya; 'Menjamin kelangsungan hidup dan kesejahteraan Republik Korea Selatan dari ancaman keamanan dan kepentingan nasional, dengan personil terbaik dan kegiatan intelijen yang mutakhir.'

Membuat keberadaan organisasi ini underground, terselubung, dan sangat rahasia. Apalagi untuk anggota inti—seperti mereka ini.

Sehun menatap satu-persatu orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Sejujurnya, ia juga merupakan anggota baru di sini, yang direkrut kurang lebih enam bulan lalu. Jadi terkadang ia juga tertarik untuk mengamati senior—hyung nya itu satu-persatu, seperti sekarang ini;

-Zhang Yixing. Pria dengan pembawaan dingin—yang tadi tertangkap sedang tidur—menduduki posisi sebagai Head of Counter Espionage. Bertugas melindungi Republik Korea Selatan dan kepentingannya dari spionase pada perang intelijen masa kini. Ia ditunjuk demi mempertahankan negara dan melindungi kepentingan bangsa dengan melakukan konter-spionase.

-Kim Minseok. Pria baik hati dengan angelic smile itu menjabat sebagai Kepala Departemen Cyber-Security. Bertugas melindungi keamanan nasional dari ancaman cyber war. Ia merupakan jenius IT yang selalu berhasil menuntaskan risiko atas serangan pada jaringan komputer, seperti kegiatan hacking dan virus komputer. Ia juga berkewajiban melindungi jaringan cyber pemerintah dan institusi publik dari ancaman cyber asing, terutama musuh.

-Kim Jongin. Hm, ya … pria yang selalu mencoba mengerjainya ini adalah salah satu anggota inti juga. Bahkan merupakan anggota khusus, yaitu Intelligence on North Korea. Ia merupakan agen intelijen Korea Selatan yang bertugas memata-matai kebijakan negara musuh—Korea Utara, terutama yang berhubungan dengan politik, militer, diplomatik, ekonomi, dan sosial. Serta melakukan analisis terhadap dampaknya bagi Negara mereka. Secara tidak langsung juga merupakan anggota dari Departemen yang dipimpin oleh Yixing.

-Park Chanyeol. Membicarakan salah satu orang yang paling dihormatinya di NIS , ia adalah pemimpin dari anggota khusus ini. Kemampuannya merupakan paket lengkap dari tiap anggota di bawah naungannya; Security Investigation. Bertanggung jawab pada pondasi dan pengamanan yang kuat, dalam upayanya menangkap mata-mata dan pro-Korea Utara yang mengancam keamanan nasional, serta untuk menjamin perlindungan bagi demokrasi liberal.

-Xi Luhan. Ia hanya sedikit mendengar tentang orang ini, karena ia sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan sosoknya. Dari yang ia dengar, orang bernama Xi Luhan ini merupakan agen Overseas Intelligence. Keberadaannya sebagian besar dihabiskan di luar negeri, melakukan kegiatan intelijen di berbagai pelosok dunia, termasuk mengumpulkan informasi intelijen yang berhubungan dengan senjata pemusnah massal dari Korea Utara dan organisasi subversi.

-Ia sendiri, Oh Sehun. Sebagai anggota baru, ia belum sepenuhnya diberi tanggung jawab besar seperti rekan seniornya yang lain. Sebelumnya, ia merupakan anggota khusus dari kepolisian nasional. Yang kemudian dimutasi kemari atas permintaan dari pimpinan tertinggi NIS—melihat prestasinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir dalam penanggulangan terorisme. Menurut kabar yang beredar, kemungkinan ia akan ditempatkan di satuan baru yang akan dibentuk oleh NIS, yaitu Counter-Terorism.

Sebenarnya, ada satu lagi anggota lain. Namun untuk yang ini ia tidak mengetahui secara pasti kebenaran dari ceritanya. Menurut kabar yang beredar, orang yang bernama 'Kris' ini adalah salah satu mata-mata andalan NIS untuk melakukan kontra-spionase terhadap Korea Utara, sekaligus juga merupakan rekan Jongin. Namun malang, di tengah kewajiban mulianya kepada negaranya, ia justru mati terbunuh saat menjalankan salah satu misi krusial yang saat itu diberikan padanya. Salah satu kesalahan fatal yang mengakibatkan ia tertangkap dan dieksekusi oleh pihak musuh. Sampai saat ini belum terdengar lagi kabar darinya, yang membuat semua orang berspekulasi bahwa kemungkinan besar ia telah dibunuh.

Lamunan singkat Sehun buyar saat Jongin menyenggol pelan bahunya, memberi isyarat agar ia kembali fokus pada—sepertinya—kata-kata penting yang kini sedang diucapkan oleh Direktur mereka.

"Maka dari itu, mulai sekarang aku akan mengumpulkan kembali EXO, dalam formasi penuh untuk menjalankan misi ini—misi yang sangat penting ini." ucap Junmyeon pada anak didiknya.

Sehun mengerjap, menyadari ia telah melewatkan begitu banyak hal. 'Hah, misi? Lagi? Sangat penting?' benaknya mengulangi. Ia hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kecewa saat satu-persatu orang di ruangan itu perlahan berdiri, tanda bahwa pertemuan singkat itu akan berakhir, tanpa ia mengetahui misi apalagi yang akan mereka jalani nanti. Sehun kini menatap pada satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya saat ini. Ya, Kim Minseok. Lebih baik ia bertanya pada Hyung nya yang baik hati itu, daripada pada Kai atau Yixing, apalagi Chanyeol—yang ada ia malah dikerjai, atau paling buruk malah mendapatkan tatapan horror dari salah satunya.

Maka dengan langkah tergesa ia pun mulai menyusul sosok Minseok yang telah keluar ruangan, beruntung ia dapat segera menyusul dan menemukannya tak jauh dari sana.

"Hyung! Hyung! Tunggu aku!" Sehun menggapai pundak Minseok, senior yang—anehnya—memiliki tinggi yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia pun menyampaikan maksudnya, "Mianhae Hyung, tadi aku tidak fokus pada hal yang disampaikan oleh Kim-ssaem, jadi maukah kau mengulanginya lagi untukku?" ucapnya penuh harap.

Minseok yang melihatnya seketika tertawa, teringat olehnya puppy yang dipeliharanya di rumah, dimana wajah memelas yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun kini begitu mirip dengan hewan peliharaannya itu, begitu menggemaskan.

"Ne … Sehun-ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke kafetaria saja? Tidak enak membicarakannya sambil berdiri begini." ujar Minseok, masih dengan senyuman gelinya.

Sehun mengangguk antusias, dan dua pria itu pun melangkah bersama menuju kafetaria yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

 ** _Sementara itu …_**

Park Chanyeol telah berada di ruangannya. Tidak, lebih tepat disebut sebagai 'markas rahasianya', karena di ruangan yang cukup luas itu penuh dengan kertas dan notes—yang salah satunya berisi strategi dan juga rahasia dari organisasi mereka, miniatur lengkap kota di seluruh semenanjung Korea, dan bahkan juga ada perlengkapan berbagai jenis senjata api yang tersusun rapi di salah satu rak di ujung ruangan.

Wajahnya kusut, beberapa kali terlihat ia memijit pangkal hidungnya, menunjukkan betapa ia sedang dalam keadaan lelah saat ini. Misi kali ini berhasil menyita perhatiannya begitu banyak. Ia masih lelah setelah misi kemarin, tentu saja. Dan kini, belum sempat menikmati waktu santainya, ia kembali dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan yang akan datang; Misi yang sangat penting dan berbahaya. Membuat ingatannya seketika kembali pada memori tentang rekan sejawatnya dulu, Wu Yifan, atau yang akrab disapa 'Kris'. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Tidak ingin mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu lagi.

Disaat ia mulai tenggelam dalam bayangan masa lalunya, suara telepon miliknya berdering. Tanpa disadari oleh si pemanggil, bahwa ia telah berhasil menyelamatkan Chanyeol dengan mengalihkan pikirannya dari kenangan buruk itu.

"Ya, halo?" Chanyeol menjawab panggilan itu, namun tidak sempat membaca ID si pemanggil.

"Ini aku, Dokter Kang." jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Ya, ada apa Dokter Kang?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mendapat laporan dari Sehun, bukan? Jadi kapan kau akan datang kemari untuk menjenguk 'kerabatmu'? Yang kau bawa waktu lalu," Suaranya pelan, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelan di baliknya, "Kau tahu, aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan menyuntiknya dengan obat penenang, yang ada nanti malah jadi fatal. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi, bukan?" lanjutnya lagi panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku menuju ke sana." ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Diraihnya mantel yang tergantung, lalu ia pun keluar, untuk menuju ke rumah sakit militer tempat orang itu kini dirawat.

Byun Baekhyun. Sudah sangat lama sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia sempat tidak mempercayai penglihatannya kala itu, namun ia tak mungkin salah. Orang itu memanglah Byun Baekhyun. Teman masa kecilnya yang berharga.

Menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, ia pun bersiap dengan mobil Nissan Navara-nya, untuk berangkat menuju rumah sakit tempat sahabatnya itu dirawat.

'Baekhyun-ah … masihkah kau mengingatku?'

 **Tbc**


End file.
